


Adventures in Babysitting

by MissKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, babysitter!Sam, omega!Samandriel, shota!Samandriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty/pseuds/MissKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to spend some time with Cas, which leaves Sam stuck babysitting Cas's little brother. It's no big deal, until Samandriel suddenly goes into heat way earlier than normal and Sam has to figure out how to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is around 16 in this fic and Samandriel is about 9/10. Keep in mind, this is just fiction, I'm not endorsing this in real life.
> 
> This was unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own. I wrote this while procrastinating.

“Babysitting?” Sam repeated incredulously, looking up from his homework.

“Babysitting. C’mon, Sammy,” Dean continued to plead his case. “Cas and I just want to spend some time together. Cas’s parents are taking the rest of the family to a resort for the weekend, no omegas allowed. He doesn’t want to ditch Alfie, so we thought maybe if he could hang out with you...”

Sam tried his best to look like a martyr as he said, “I guess I can look out for him.”

::::::::::

Sam should’ve known that if he said yes once, he’d be stuck babysitting forever. All in all, Samandriel wasn’t very difficult to deal with. Truthfully speaking, he was probably old enough that he didn’t even need a babysitter, but it was still pretty dangerous for a young omega to be left alone. Some alphas just weren’t as civilized as the Winchesters.

For the most part, Samandriel sat quietly on the couch and Sam would forget he was even there. Gradually, the little omega got a little bit braver and would move from the couch to the chair next to Sam. It took about a month for Samandriel to actually speak, but once he did they started to have pretty good conversations.

At first, it was mostly Sam talking about whatever he was working on, be it statistics or literature. Samandriel had never learned about those sorts of things. As an omega, his family felt he had no real need for education and he only knew enough to do simple math and very basic reading and writing. Samandriel was far from stupid though. He didn’t always understand what Sam was talking about, but he was fascinated by it.

One day, all the progress they’d made suddenly seemed to disappear. Dean and Cas were in a hurry to get to their motel room, so they didn’t notice it, but Sam could tell that something was off. Samandriel went straight to the couch and curled up into a ball.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked. He wondered if maybe Samandriel was sick, but then the scent hit him. They were the first whisperings of an oncoming heat.

Sam went straight to his laptop because he was clueless. He’d thought that Samandriel was still a few years away from his first heat. Surely it was too soon. Sam continued reading and searching and it turned out it wasn’t uncommon for a younger omegas heat to be triggered early if they had an older omega sibling.

Sam had no idea what to do. Well...he knew one way to help, but he wasn’t about to go there. He came into the living room to see that Samandriel had his palm over his crotch and he was rocking into it quickly. His pupils were blown wide and a blush was spreading over his cheeks.

“Sam, help,” he whimpered.

Sam gaped like a fish out of water for a few seconds. “What’s wrong?” he asked lamely.

“It’s so hot,” Samandriel whined.

Sam scented the air and sure enough, the omega was right on the verge of full blown heat. Sam was going to have to figure something out because it would be dangerous to just leave Samandriel like that. He sat on the couch, folding his hands in his lap.

“I’ll help you,” Sam said. “Just do what I say, alright?”

Samandriel nodded and writhed on the couch a bit more. “Why am I so sticky?”

Sam gulped. This wasn’t going to be easy. “It’ll be better in a minute, OK? Just...take off your pants.”

Samandriel obeyed immediately. His little cock was leaking and red at the tip and his thighs were coated in the sweet smelling slick. Sam’s body jerked, his instincts shouting at him to take care of the little omega. Sam’s rational side knew that he had to be careful. He didn’t want to hurt Samandriel.

Sam licked his lips and cleared his throat. “OK, just wrap your hand around it,” Sam said.

Samandriel thrusted his hips up. “Sam, please,” he begged.

Sam sighed. “Christ,” he whispered. He moved as close as he dared and took Samandriel’s hand into his. “Do it like this,” he instructed as he wrapped Samandriel’s fingers to form a fist around his erection. “Now just move up and down.”

Samandriel pouted at first, but soon he figured it out and started to get more enthusiastic with his stroking. He leaned back and his thighs spread, revealing his little pink hole. His eyes were closed and he was letting out soft, gentle moans. “Sam, I need more,” he pleaded.

Sam was painfully hard in his jeans and his cock throbbed at the omega’s words. His vision blurred red on the edges as instinct screamed at him to take what was being offered. But no, it wasn’t being offered. Not really. Samandriel was too young to know what he was asking for. Sam had to do the right thing and just help him through this heat. Then, maybe some other time, when Samandriel was older, then Sam would claim him, fuck him, breed him.

Sam circled the pad of his index finger over Samandriel’s dripping hole. The omega arched his back, instinctively trying to present to his alpha. Sam bit his lip to keep himself under control as he pressed his finger inside that slick warmth. He could feel the muscles weakly trying to grasp at his knuckle as if it were a knot.

Samandriel writhed on Sam’s finger, trying to push himself further down. Sam put his other hand on Samandriel’s chest to keep him still. He worked his finger in and out of the omega slowly and carefully. Samandriel was squirming against him, still pumping at his cock and mumbling pleas for more, harder, faster.

Samandriel arched back and whimpered. His hips flew up and then slammed down onto Sam’s finger as he came for the first time. He let out a ragged sob as his come spurted out onto his fingers. When his orgasm had passed, he looked dazed and deliriously sated.

Sam, on the other hand, had to do something. He unzipped his jeans to free his cock from the painful confined space. He turned away from Samandriel as he started to stroke his cock quickly. He needed to get off or else he was never going to survive the next wave of Samandriel’s heat. The omega was curious though and Sam could feel him watching.

“Can I lick it?” Samandriel asked shyly.

Sam groaned and gave in instantly. He continued to work his shaft while Samandriel placed little kisses on the head of his cock. The omega’s tongue darted out and his experimental licks gave way to him trying to take Sam’s cock into his mouth. It was much too big for him and he really only managed to get the head into his mouth, but he sucked enthusiastically and looked up at Sam desperate for approval. The sight alone was enough to push Sam over the edge. He could feel his knot starting to pop at the base of his shaft. He wrapped his fist around it and gave it a squeeze as he came.

Samandriel’s mouth was filled with Sam’s seed and he had to back away. He tried to swallow, but at the same time he wanted to catch the rest of Sam’s release. The end result was semen coating his cheeks, chin, and lips. He licked away what he could reach and gathered up the rest with his fingers. He licked his hand clean as he crawled into Sam’s lap and started to hump against his thigh.

Sam reached his fingers down and pressed on inside Samandriel. The scent of his heat was renewed and the omega quickly figured out that bouncing up and down on Sam’s finger felt amazing. He grabbed a fist full of Sam’s hair for leverage and gave the alpha a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Sam tilted his head down and kissed the omega properly.

“You’re such a good omega,” he said softly. “I’ll take care of you from now on. Every time you have your heat, I’ll be there to take care of you. When you’re big enough, you’ll take my knot. You’ll love it, I promise. I’ll be so gentle with you, I’ll never hurt you.”

Samandriel nodded and started to bounce a little bit quicker and harder. “Thank you, alpha,” he whimpered. Samandriel let out a moan and collapsed forward as he came for the second time. It seemed like the omega was completely worn out. Sam carried him up the stairs to his bedroom and put him down to sleep off all the activity.

It was crazy, but Sam knew he’d meant everything he’d said before. It wasn’t just some empty promise to get his knot off. He really wanted to give Samandriel everything and more. He’d start saving up to pay Samandriel’s omega-price and after that they’d do everything. They’d buy a little house in the country with plenty of room for their pups to run around, but first Sam would make sure that Samandriel got to go back to school. His omega would be free to learn about anything and everything. Whatever Samandriel wanted to do, Sam would find a way to make it happen.


End file.
